Love Only Me
by Q-YusahitoYukia
Summary: Teito Klein is a 16 year old begleiter with a few problems. He's already 16 but he still hasn't grown an inch. He's the reincarnation of The Great Angel Eve and he didn't JUST receive her soul and powers but also her feelings for a certain someone RTD T
1. Meeting

Authors Note: Hey! I thank you for reading my FIRSTEVER NOT ONESHOT FANFIC! YAY! Or at least just being a really nice person for just checking it out. :D Anyway, I hope my fan fic will be good even though I seriously doubt it. Heh, thanks for reading even this silly thing!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own 07 Ghosts, and I never ever, EVER will…. (Cries A River) :P

* * *

><p>Tension could be felt in the air. The faces of some of the military students quite tense after all, it was their graduation exam. Most of them were going over whispered recollection of battle strategies, attack formations and so on. Even the examiners; who would usually be the ones with the happy-go-lucky faces seem agitated.<p>

Teito Klein, a short fifteen year old brunette, was feeling none of this. He was apparently, sleeping; head tilted a bit to the left with a sheepish smile on his face. How he could even be sleeping at a time like this was unknown to even Mikage, his blond best friend/roommate.

"Oi, Shorty! Wake up! Don't you think it's a bit impertinent of you to be sleeping at a time like this? Oh well, I guess you can expect nothing less from a sklave like you." Shouted Shuuri Oak directly at Teito's only exposed ear. A smirk was plastered on his face; his two cronies snickering delightedly behind their hands.

Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads in their direction. All eyes focused on Teito and Shuuri, anticipating on what could; would happen.

Teito didn't stir from his sleep, his head still tilted though the smile was wiped clean off his face, replaced by a very deep frown. No one knew whether this was just a subconscious action or completely voluntary.

Teito opened his eyes, a brilliant jade colour; glaring death bringing daggers at the boy in front of him who had dared call him _sklave_ and not to mention _shorty._ Being sixteen and yet to still have not grown taller, his height was a very _sensitive_ matter.

"Alright everyone please get into the groups you were assigned to and head to the foyer of examination hall" said Shigure sensei, one of the examiners. Stopping a would be fight between Teito and Shuuri. "Once there, group 1; head into exam theatre 1, group 2; exam theatre 2, group 3; exam theatre 3, group 4; exam theatre 4. The rest are to wait until they are called to be evaluated."

"Lucky we're the ninth group huh?" said Mikage, his otherwise happy grin marred by anxiousness.

* * *

><p>"Humph!" exclaimed the giant man. Though giant seems to be an understatement, his limbs were humongous; it could send the hulk running with tails between its legs. "Can't any of you fulfil my…., <em>thirst for blood;<em> before they let me out of this rat hole? I ain't seen the sunlight for a long goddamn six years and I just need to delete you brats and I'll be outta here faster than you can scream "Godspeed!" " Exclaimed the giant gleefully. "Now why don't you boys be good and let me kill you, eh?"

The Oak and his goons cowered and begged for mercy from the proctors; pointedly ignored by them, Mikage stood his ground and silently went over battle plans. Teito… He smiled at the man…

"This'll be fun." The man heard this and readied himself to charge down the brunette with a smile so evil that it would bring shame to Lucifer himself. "Are you ready?" Teito mockingly asks the man; he licked his lips; and with that, he attacked, short sword glinting menacingly in his small hand.

* * *

><p>"Aya-tan!" said Major Hyuuga; who is currently sucking on a cherry lollipop. "You seem quite excited about seeing this examination take place. What's up?" He asked with a slightly girly giggle; successfully annoying his otherwise calm superior. Earning him a death glare from said superior.<p>

"I think you'll do well to SHUT YOUR TRAP unless you've had enough of being a male, I could help you out personally." Said Ayanami coldly; his hand traveled to the hilt of his sword threateningly. He headed for the examination hall, briskly walking; ignoring the people saluting him.

Said man shivered, he found it very wonderful to be a male and he liked to keep it that way, thank you very much, and (fortunately for everyone) stayed quiet for the next few minutes until they reached exam theatre 1. They were just in time to see Teito attack the man with his short sword; not a really "thankgodImadeit!" moment.

Seeing him strike the criminal was both beautifully captivating and horrifyingly terrifying.

His lithe, agile movements avoided the punches thrown at him, his hand moving forward to stab the man confidently. It was simply captivating.

His face pulled back to form that psychopathic smile; the joy that seems to radiate from him from being able to cause pain. His stunningly bright jade eyes darkened, clouded by bloodlust. That was just….. downright terrifying.

Everyone in the room practically flinched with the amount of Killing Intent seeping from the boy. All except Chairman Miroku; who was staring at said brunette with sad, pitying eyes. Everyone who saw this turned to stare questioningly at the man; who simply sighed and just shrugged it off.

"Tell me mister. What did you do that was so bad that you were sent to serve your jail sentence at Barsburg's most terrifying prison which most definitely does not give out parole or even allows visits and almost no chance of seeing sunlight? I'm curious." Said Teito, honest curiosity showed on his face.

The man snorted; no one had ever been interested in finding out what he'd ever done. They were all playing the safety first rule like the cowards they were and just ran whenever they see him. "_This boy's got guts; it'll be fun mashing him to a pulp as punishment for stabbing me in my shoulder. Hurts like fackin hell." _The man thought, and continued to answer; "What did I do? Easy kid! I took little kids that I see and I like from their pissy parents and rape em; gender don't matter to me and then sell them to those slave traders. Watching 'em squirm while I was fucking em; fun like you would never experience, bitch!" The man smiled gleefully; his _glory days_.

Everyone in and outside the theater shivered in fear; they could feel a rising killing intent radiating from the brunette. They were sure that if his bangs had not covered his eyes, they would see him glaring deathly wishes toward the criminal.

"_Monster!" _breathed Teito; Oak, having stood close to him heard it loud and clear. He looked to his side and instantly regretted it; Teito's eyes were burning a deep green color nothing like its previous color, with the killing intent and dark aura that seemed to surround him; it looked utterly _Demonic._

* * *

><p>Breathing heavily, Teito Klein called out his Zyphon; the white (AN: is it? I just read 07: Ghosts, don't watch it. : P) coloured Zyphon immediately circled around the monster's neck; closing in around it cruelly cutting the air supply from the pathetic bloodied mess pleading for mercy; its gleeful façade lost in the fight that he would remember for as long as he lived, which seems quite short looking at his circumstances, ne?

He could feel himself starting to fade, _"this must be my final moments in life…" _ The dying man thought bitterly at his fate; to die a slow death is torture. Suddenly he felt it easier to breath as the Zyphon constricting his neck slowly, but surely loosened. But it was still there around his neck, he swallowed nervously.

"Miroku-sama, permission to kill?" asked Teito loudly and clearly and menacingly so that the man would know his fate.

"Granted." Replied the chairman, eyeing him warily; the boy never asks for permission to kill, unless he wanted to use _that._

Teito took a deep breath, "_Miroku-sama must have caught on with what I intend to do_" thought Teito wryly. He raised his hand and prepared to kill this man; said man heard the rustling of his clothes and prepared to die.

Ten seconds had passed, yet Teito still did nothing; his hand still outstretched in front of him. Hesitation gnawed at him, he bit his lips; questioning whether or not to kill this man in such manner. The man silently thanked god; everyone waited with bated breath; anticipation charging the air.

Having pushed away his doubts, Teito tensed his outstretched hand. Just as he said "_Godspeed." _Someone had apparently entered the theatre and said _"Coward" _and also sent out a killing Zyphon. The theatre was filled with a bright light and a loud scream of pain.

Everyone blinked, staring confusedly at the scene before them-minus the chairman and Teito of course. The cadets' were there but, where was the man? Questioned everyone; the proctors almost panicking with the disappearance of the man, they had almost ordered for a team of guards to hunt the man down when Konatsu, one of the Black Hawks; an elite military division pointed out that the locked door was still, well… _**Locked. **_Everyone did the typical anime sweat drop at this. (: P)

"May God have mercy and offer you a place in **Hell**, you **loathsome** creature!" spat Teito disgustedly. His eyes still burnt with animosity, his aura a curtain of terror and destruction. No wonder he was one of the best and most feared combat slaves in the military. He looked up, and quite rudely said "Can I get out now? Or do you still want to keep us in here like some fricking fascinating objects on display?" Glare.

The door opened, Teito turned on his heel and made a swift exit; not even bothering to salute at the quite wide eyed Chief Of Staff, General Ayanami-sama. He gave a brief smile at Chairman Miroku and the proctors while nodding in acknowledgement at the Black Hawk unit as he walked past them, entering the hallway, leading to the dormitories; leaving everyone staring amazedly at his receding back.

Echoing footsteps brought them back to earth as they watched the General walk towards the Chairman, in a fashion that would send thousands of men bigger than Miroku run for dear life, but Miroku stood his ground. Cruel though the general may be, he was not without sense.

"Explain Chairman, why is **HIS** soul radiating an almost perfect match of **HER **soul? Not to mention the fact that what **HE** did just now was something only **SHE c**ould do. " asked the general calmly, but a note of malice decorated each syllable.

The Chairman smiled apologetically, "That dear Ayanami is something that you must figure out for yourself. Oh and I hope you were pleased with you new begleiter's (A/N : is this the right spelling?) ability?." He chuckled in amusement as he saw a surprised expression slip from Ayanami's cold, indifferent mask; for a while at least, the next second the mask was as perfect as ever.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>Yay! It's finally done! My first ever chapter for my first ever NOT ONE SHOT fan fic (XD)! I was planning to do a one shot, but it turned to this instead, so I really hope I can finish my fan fic. I hope you guys like this first chapter, please oh please rate and review! And rather than flaming me, suggest to me what I can do to improve, yea? I'll try to make a weekly update. :D Thx for reading :D<p> 


	2. Parting of the Ways

Hey Guys! Just got a raging idea for my second chapter of my "Love only me" fan fic. Though it may be a little pathetic, still new in anime fandom..! Thx to gaggahe for being the first person to review my story! Err, my first copy of "Love only me" at least, had to delete my first copy… T^T

Disclaimer: I do not own 07: Ghosts, this is merely a fan fiction and made entirely of my own imaginary reservoir

"_Where am I? It's so cold and dark… It's wet too… Ugh… My head hurts so much..." said a small voice of a child somewhere in the dark, dank room. The child got up and called out for his mommy and daddy, stumbling here and there as his eyes tried to get used to the darkness around him._

_After a while of walking around in the unexpectedly big room; his leg snagged on something quite soft and crying out softly, he fell face first onto what he tripped on. His eyes found a bad time to get used to the darkness around him and showed him with grotesque precision of just what he fell onto._

_It was his father; The King of Raggs, his face bloodied; a cut here and there clearly deep wounds all of them, a wound that seemed as if something had sliced through him from the right side of his waist to the bottom left of his hip, his arm was at an impossible angle, his leg was twisted at an inhuman angle. He died a painful death that was clear;_ _SO WHY WAS HE SMILING SO SERENELY?_

Teito screamed.

Sheets were roughly pulled back, revealing a heavily panting Teito, cold sweat running down his face and back, his brown mop of hair damp from the sweat. His heart was frantically beating; almost as if it too was desperate to get out of the all-enveloping fear inside Teito.

The sound of rustling sheets above him pulled his attention to the head of the upside down Mikage, staring concernedly at his best friend. "You okay, Teito?" Teito barely heard this, it was as if he was at the end of a tunnel and Mikage was at the other end shouting at him.

Mikage asked again; when Teito still hadn't answered, he properly got off from his top bunk and tried to hold on to his shoulder to; hopefully, shake him out of it, whatever "it" is. His advance though, was stopped by Teito himself who slapped his hands away and retreated further into his bunk while growling **"DON'T TOUCH ME." ** His eyes were a flurry of emotion belonging to animals that has been tortured, unfocused, wild, angry, desperate and terrified.

Mikage stared at him with a slightly agape mouth, contemplating on what in the world is he going to do to snap Teito out of it. Apparently he hadn't needed to do anything except ceaselessly staring at him. His eyes had refocused and his breathing had slowed to a normal deep breathing. Mikage took this as a sign that it was safe to approach him.

"Teito dude, you okay? You were screaming your head off just now, did you have a nightmare?" Mikage grimaced slightly at his asking what seemed to be the obvious; but with Teito, you'd never know. Bad events have the tendency to magically be attracted to him. Mikage waited until Teito was calm enough to answer.

"I'm okay, at least I think so. I'm sorry for waking you up like that Mikage, go back to sleep; it was just a silly nightmare!" said Teito, faking the cheerfulness in his voice; earning him two narrowed suspicious eyes from Mikage.

"I know when you're lying and when you're not, Teito. We've been hanging around each other long enough to detect each other's misgivings don't you think?"

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Teito made an innocent face while saying this.

"That face you're making and that stupid cheery voice you made just now."

"You're not gonna let this go are you?" an accusatory look.

"No, I'm not. Not until you tell me what's up; or are we no longer friends Teito?" counter accusatory look. Mikage inwardly recoiled at how fag-y this sounded; but what could he do? This was his best friend concerned.

Teito sighed in defeat and with a friendly (slightly tinted with annoyance and anger), soft (actually it was quite hard) punch at his shoulder. He took a deep breath before telling his friend about his vivid nightmare without any deep care for the details, after all no one needed to know **exactly** what he dreamt of for he knew deep inside his heart that this was no nightmare. This was he, himself; reminiscing in his sub-conscious state

"That's… just intense, Teito." Commented Mikage bluntly after listening to the details of his nightmare. "Y'know, I think if we just sleep it off tonight, we'll probably have forgotten all about it in the morning. I hope, pray for that to happen…" and with that he messed Teito's hair affectionately, like a brother would (he reasoned), and climbed up to claim his already cold bed. Teito just sat on his bed, staring straight ahead; deadpanned. Minutes later, soft snoring could be heard from said blonde on top, peacefully floating in Dreams caress.

And Teito; was still staring into space with an unidentifiable glint in his jade eyes. "_**Forget? **__Oh I don't think so Mikage. Why would I want to forget the picture of my father's dead body; showing almost exactly how he died? After all, what's the use of vengeance if you can't inflict the same pain on the inflictor? _"Breathed Teito menacingly, leering at the thought of inflicting pain on the one who had done him the injustice. He lied down on his bed and seconds later he too was floating in Dreams caress. Or not

On the top bunker, Mikage; who usually never, **ever** wakes up as soon as he is asleep, shivered in fear. "_Teito… I hope you're not planning to do something stupid." _thought Mikage worriedly; shivering slightly as he felt ice down his back, feeling a premonition of something bad happening. Mikage prays silently in the night; praying for the safety of everyone he loves and for the avoidance of disaster.

Chairman Miroku's Office

"Congratulations Teito, on successfully graduating from the Academy with such flying colours! I'm proud to have you as my charge and also for the chance to be able to call myself as your guardian." Said Miroku, his love and pride for Teito could be clearly seen in his somewhat reddish eye. He hugged the boy standing in front of him affectionately; it was like he was his own son whom he loves very dearly.

Said boy blushed and hugged the man back, it has been a long time since he felt the warmth of being hugged and loved like this by someone more of a father character than brother character, like Mikage.

"Thank you, Miroku-sama. Thank you, for all that you've done for me all this time, taking care of my wellbeing, seeing me go through my Academy life. I don't know how I could ever repay you for you kindness, gentleness and guardianship." He bowed slightly at Miroku. Standing straight; looking at Miroku's quite startled face, he smiled his **very** rare smile. Seeing Miroku blush, his smile brightened; it was so bright that it'd put the sun to shame.

The slightly blanched chairman recovered and replied, "Nonsense Teito, I owe your parents' everything for saving my family from that plane crash that happened near Raggs. Even if my son had not left the scene unscathed, he is still alive and well and happy with his wife and two children. So would it not seem right for me to have done the same for them when… it… happened?" he smiled kindly and affectionately.

"I owe your parents, the King and Queen of Raggs, for the kindness they showed towards my family; when they were merely unknown strangers, Tiashe. What better way to repay their kindness by doing the same for their child? And before you ask, I had only thought of this once, and that was when I found you at that place. Never since have I thought of taking care of you as an obligation Tiashe." He finished his sentence with a smile that was so filled with sincere familial love for him; that Teito actually shed tears in happiness.

Miroku hugged the growing boy in front of him again. He felt truly touched that the boy would shed tears because of his words; but it was not unexpected. The boy was depleted of familial love from the young age of four and he had to suffer the fate of combat slaves until I found him and took him in at the age of 13.

Though at first it was very hard for Teito to trust Miroku; it was all worth it in the end. His wife and son have also come to love him as though he was their own blood. "Hey Tiashe, I am very glad that Kami-sama let us meet each other. Always thank him, okay?"

"I'm not making any promises but, I'll try my hardest Miroku o-otousama…." He blushed; how long had he longed to call someone (other than the guy up there of course) in this world, dad.

"I know you will… My son"

Both of them smiled in happiness at just how right that sounded.

Miroku continued "I hope you will succeed, no conquer your endeavours for as long as you live Teito Klein; Tiashe, heir of Raggs and finally, Great Angel Eve-sama." Confidence, pride and love were ringing in each syllable.

"Thank you, dad." Was all Teito could say, all in all; he was speechless. He had never been loved like this at least until he was four anyway; when everything he held so very dear was taken from him. He did that entire he could do, to show Miroku how he felt; he smiled his brightest and happiest smile towards the man. This time it truly did put the sun and its majestic beams to shame.

He swore to himself, that he would do anything in his power to protect this man; even at the cost of his own life.

"Now then, Teito-kun; I think it's about time you met your new superior." Miroku took out two envelopes and gave it to him "This letter is from my wife and Mikage; mom sends her deepest apologies for not being able to be here and give you a proper send-off while Mikage was blushing beet red when he asked me to give this to you." He winked conspiratorially at this

Teito made to open it, but was told to open it when he has settled in to his new quarters at Hohburg Fort (A/N: Don't know how to spell it…. T^T)

He hugged Miroku-sama; his dad, one more time before walking out the door heading towards the Fort to report to his new superior.

"_You'll definitely do well in life, Tiashe"_ thought Miroku proudly.

As the door closed, Miroku walked back to his table and sat on the comfortable chair of his, and continued doing his paperwork. Feeling strangely as if he had just given his daughter of to the man she loved to be married. (X D)

To be Continued


	3. Reawakening

Hey, this is my third chapter of "Love only me". Hope you guys will enjoy it. Oh and the Black Hawk peoples are going to act a little out of character so hope you'll forgive that. Please Read & Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own 07: Ghosts in anyway, only the plot and storyline of this fan fic is mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Awakening<p>

"Akio-kun where are you? Akio-kun!" called Teito loudly in the courtyard. "Akio, come out; come out wherever you a-ARGGH!" He screamed as a fluffy, furry white coloured of a fluff ball came crashing into him.

"Burupya!" exclaimed the fluff ball; known as Akio, as he nuzzles Teito's cheek affectionately.

Laughter escaped from Teito's mouth as he feels the warm fluff ball nuzzle into him; he moved his hands to hug it lovingly. (A/N: I was laughing so hard while I was trying to write this part. The one I draft in my writing book made it sound like an M-rated scene. I think there will be M-rated scenes in this fan fic, just later though or a few paragraphs down… or not… X P)  
>"I missed you so much Akio! Was it fun going wherever it is that you went?" said Teito, smiling from ear to ear and Akio as if understanding what Teito had said, noddedbobbed his head up and down enthusiastically; earning him a soft pat on the head. "C'mon; I haven't had the chance to fully explore the Fort ever since I got here; which was WEEKS ago. And I think a tour around the Fort isn't a bad way of welcoming you back; not to mention getting me as far away from paper work as possible…!"

Smiling broadly, he scooped the Fyuulong (A/N: Is this the right spelling?) onto his shoulder and walked off, thinking of where they should explore first while gently stroking Akio's furry back.

Unbeknownst to him though, he was being watched by several black uniformed Hawks. Hyuuga, Konatsu, Haruse, Kuroyuri and Katsuragi stood watching the brunette until he disappeared from their sight with their mouths' slightly agape.

"Was that just me hallucinating things I'd wish to happen or did that just..; really happened?" said Kuroyuri voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I'm pretty sure that was Teito smiling in a non-psychotic way, Kuroyuri-sama… But then I did accidentally knock my head pretty hard just now so..; this could be the after effect." Said Haruse quietly, gulping slightly at the obvious contrast between this morning's terrifying Teito and the laughing, and smiling Teito they had just seen.

"He's really different from this morning, ne?" said the forever wearing sunglasses Hyuuga. Everyone except Konatsu; who was still staring at the spot Teito previously stood at with comical disbelief etched into his eyes, nodded in agreement.

Hyuuga; noticing that his begleiter was still staring into space, pinched said man's cheek until it had gone pink. Successfully snapping him out of it and also earned him the daggers' glare.

Flashback of this morning's event;

_There was still twenty minutes until seven thirty in the morning when Ayanami-sama wanted to see them. And so to help pass the time, Major Hyuuga and his begleiter Konatsu, Lt. Colonel Kuroyuri and his begleiter Haruse along with Katsuragi decided to have a walk. There was never really time to stop and smell the roses when you're a Black Hawk working under the Chief of Staff, General Ayanami-sama._

_During their refreshing morning walk, they heard a freakish tearing sound from the practice grounds; they quickly made their way there to find the cause of the sound. (Actually it was just to get rid the bore of JUST walking and seeing.)_

_Oh how they wished they hadn't._

_Teito was practising with Zyphon powered weapons; quote, "not exactly a thankgodImadeit moment."_

_Seeing Teito use those weapons as if they were an extension of his limb with those darkened eyes glinting with bloodlust and malice of his and the amount of killing intent radiating from him; how it surrounded him as if wearing a cloak was severely terrifying._

_The psychotic smile on his face, the cold, icy glare he was giving the practice dolls was beyond their understanding on how to explain the fear it radiated. It was as if they had just stepped into purgatory and Teito was the angel of punishment; happily waiting to give out the consequences of those who have wronged and not repent. _

_Phwipp! Went the air around them; it was the last sound they had heard before it started raining sand, pebbles and stuffing foam; the remnants of the practice dolls and the ground near the doll. The wind had willingly done the job for Teito._

_They looked at Teito, he was panting from the exercise but, his psychotic smile was still in place and if it was even possible, his darkened jade eyes held an even more intense psychotic glint definitely making Teito look like a murdering madman sent by the Devil himself. What was worse was he was looking directly at them._

_It was only then, that they learnt and truly appreciated the meaning of "running for dear life"._

End of flashback.

They all had Goosebumps and ice on their back remembering _that_.

And so knowing that Teito could still smile like that made them really thankful that the boy still had other emotions than malice, bloodlust; you get the idea. Even if it did scared them like hell.

A black plane glided through the air to its destination beautifully. It landed with all the grace of a bird and let out its passengers before proceeding to lift off back into the air and idle; until it is again needed.

Their black uniforms stood out like sore thumbs in all the pure white, cold snow.

"Ne, Aya-tan; what in the world are we doing here again?" asked the swordsman for about the hundredth time this morning; rather than answering for the hundredth time that they were here to search for traces of the Eye of Mikhail, the General sent him his famous death glare.

God knows that if it wasn't the fact that Hyuuga was the best sword player in all of Barsburg and a vital fear bringing factor, he would have long died a very, **very **painful death in the hands of Ayanami.

All of them thought the same thing: _"this guy really needs to learn the meaning of the word 'suicidal' one day…" _

Feeling sudden chills on their back that had nothing to do with being cold because of all this snow; they turned their heads to the only person capable of icing the bloods of the widely feared Black Hawk unit.

Their speculation was proved right. Said brunette was radiating "I'm so gonna rip the first person that comes into my sight to unidentifiable pieces." This not only scared them but also confused them; what in the world made the boy radiate that kind of aura when not one thing was out of place? All heads turned towards Hyuuga; questions etched onto their faces, "_did you cause this?"_

Hyuuga flinched and shook his head furiously, taking a step backwards.

"Get down!" yelled Teito suddenly and warningly and he moved towards them; pushing them down with him.

And the ground before them exploded; again and again. Frozen dirt and pebbles flew in upwards in the air. "Katsuragi, stop those bombs!" Ordered Ayanami, his face still those of his cold mask; even in this kind of situation.

Doing as he was told, Katsuragi closed his eyes and focused his mind in order to deactivate them. His mind was searching for the many bombs' deactivating switch; a sudden pulling sensation deep inside his mind stopped him. His eyes flew open, try as hard as he could he just couldn't deactivate them. Something was blocking him from passage.

He told Ayanami, he got a death glare from the silver haired general and they all did what was sanest and they made a run for cover.

Unfortunately for them however, wherever they stepped only seemed to make the situation even worse as more bombs explodes. And so without much choice, they just crouched at where they stood and covered their heads and faces. They had tried making shields but it just won't stay in place; once it had been put in place it would just lose its solidity and vanish.

And as suddenly as it had started, it had just very suddenly stopped. Leaving the unit on edge; wondering if this was just a trap to lure them directly onto one of the bombs to make them go KABOOM!

After a moment or two of waiting, they stood up carefully; taking care not to move as much just in case more motion activated bombs were around. Silence dawned on them and as usual, Hyuuga was the first one to break it

"What the **hell** happened? How did we not detect those explosives when they were just right under our bloody **feet?**" Said Hyuuga as he pointed to the ground or what was left of it anyway. "If Teito hadn't pushed us away from the place we had just stood, we could have turned into elemental cheese!" After regaining some of his composure, he continued to talk, "Why didn't you stop those bombs Katsuragi?"

"I couldn't." earning him confused stares, "I don't know why and/or how but I couldn't deactivate those bombs; every time I tried to zero in on its weak spot, I felt like my powers were being forcefully taken from me." Said Katsuragi stoically though his bravado was slightly ruined by the guilt that was churning deep inside him.

"Of course you couldn't stop it Katsuragi, no one can. Those bombs were made by the King of Raggs himself; they're imbued with his purifying powers, any attack with dark intentions or the power itself originates from a 'dark' source will be purified and turned useless." The others stared at him confusedly, how would he know that? "The day Raggs fell..; was the day he used them to make sure his four year old son escaped safely." More confused staring.

"Let's move, I don't think it's smart to stay in one place too long, god only knows what else is here, after all; Raggs Palace has long since been abandoned ne?" Smiling the smile of the angel of punishment; sadistic.

* * *

><p>The Black Hawk unit were scattered around the Palace, Haruse and Kuroyuri were in the destroyed courtyard, Hyuuga and Konatsu were walking its hallways while Katsuragi was searching around the place while somewhat sulking (?); and so…<p>

Where **is** our favourite pairing?

They were walking in the Royal Raggs Private Gardens, searching for traces of the Eye; at least it's just Ayanami doing that. Teito was just strolling about the gardens; ducking once in a while under the pretence of searching for it as well, reminiscing of the short time he had spent here.

There was the destroyed bridge; once beautiful and new, where he used to run across to reach the other side of the gardens where he would be able to play hide and seek, catch, outdoorsy games with everyone, especially with Father Fea Kreuz and Ak-kun.

He used to play at the colourful flooring of the gardens; but when he was caught playing there, they would always scold him. He couldn't see why he couldn't play there, it was just so pretty with all those colours dancing around him; blue, and purple, yellow, red, and you name it the colours were all there.

And so he made his way there, alone.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayanami's POV. <strong>

Ayanami had followed him, realizing that he seemed to have somehow known the layout of the place; every place they had passed was given an intro by Teito, the dining room, the servants' quarters, the military's command centre in case of emergency, secret rooms to hide in, servants' hallways and even hidden doors that conceal hidden bathrooms; ridiculous but quite convenient. How else were you going to 'go' when the toilet's so damn far away, when you know that you've got a toilet or two (or three) hidden and you know exactly where it is... But that's not the point; he knew that the boy was an ex-Ragg but, to know the palace as if you've been living in it your whole life? Not exactly an opportunity offered to mere civilians, is it?

Could he possibly be Tiashe? Could he possibly be the so called dead, heir of Raggs? And if he is, he should have the Eye with him… After all, it is the Raggs heritage…

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" screamed a voice that was quite soft but still gruff enough to be a boy's.

It was Teito's voice, he searched for him and without even realizing it he had lost sight of Teito completely. And that was very, **very**, unique coming from Ayanami, The Great Chief of Staff General Ayanami-sama known for never losing focus and/or forgetting his objective suddenly doing both? Is the world coming to an end? (A/N: I'm sorry for the melodramatic sentence! I just couldn't help myself. X P)

**End of Ayanami's POV**

The others had heard the scream too, and came running towards the direction of the voice. They jumped across from the edge of the broken bridge and saw Ayanami-sama standing near something that was shining so brightly that it hurt their eyes badly. But then they wondered where Teito was? Had he not went along with Ayanami-sama just now?

They stopped near Ayanami and they realised the shining something was similar to like glass flooring but it wasn't glass; it was something sturdy though, judging by the thickness of it. But it seemed that after years of staying in its damaged state with none to bring it back to light, it had just decayed. And in the middle of it, was a big, gaping hole; big enough for a growing teen to fit through. And through the flooring was… water so black it looked like an abyss of darkness.

"Ayanami-sama, is Teito… in there?" asked Kuroyuri, though he knew he needn't ask. They could all **feel** Teito's soul in there. Ayanami nodded.

Everyone stood still, they were at lost as to what in God's fricking hell should they do. If they were to go in and save Teito it would save him physically but mentally; god forbid anything bad happening, he could go insane. The water, it's pulling him in and with Teito caught by surprise like that the water just got into Teito's body and mind without much resistance and filled his mind with euphoric scenes. Making him cling desperately to them, if pulled away just like that he could and possibly, would go insane.

Everyone gasped.

Teito's soul had just… **disappeared**.

It had just gone… Not one trace of it, almost as if he had never existed…

"Ayanami-sama… did Teito just die?"

"I have no idea, Kuroyuri…" Everyone gulped.

The water suddenly frothed and bubbled violently.

And… out came Teito with… _angel wings?_

"What the-?" was what everyone there had said when they had seen that what they had thought was Teito was… **not** him.

His hair was variably longer; somewhere below the shoulder blades, his figure seemed more slender, like a girl's. And when he lifted his head was the time they especially Ayanami, had the biggest shock of their lives.

"Eve-sama?/Tenshi-sama?/Eve?" shouted all of them; surprise etched on their faces, at the soaking brunette still in the water.

"Shut up will you? I don't need my eardrums blown before its time… Sheesh…" said the Angel irritably. "Pull me out of here will you? It's negative something in this prison of a water Y'know?" holding out her/his hand; waiting for it to be taken, while staring imploringly at all of them.

Katsuragi moved forward and took… say… his hand and pulled the brunette out of the freezing water, earning him a very distracting, bright smile. Eve got to her feet and held out her hand and said, "White Veil..!" And true to its words, it was as if a white veil had dropped upon them, giving them a sense of serenity, tranquillity and purification. And the water _screamed_.

It screamed as if it was a man tied to a burning stake, feeling the fire burn his skin, his tissues and every part of him. The water too, acted as if it was being boiled. "AAAARRRGGGHHH!" It screamed again a touch louder in volume than before. And it stopped. It stopped and with one loud scream of "I'll be back for you Tiashe!" (Visibly making Eve/Teito shudder) the water turned into that of a pure azure colour.

Eve dropped on the floor, panting heavily; shivering hard from the cold that was attacking her mercilessly. A coat that was much too large for her dropped on her shoulders, covering her from the extreme cold. The smell coming off from the coat seemed very similar; it was like… **his **smell… She turned; and saw them kneeling, except one… Ayanami; and he looked livid.

"_Kami-otousama…. Help your daughter face this man…"_ she gulped hard and said "Hi… Err… I'm Eve…" Ayanami took a step forward; drawing a flinch from the brunette. He dropped to his knees and stared straight into her eyes as if searching for any signs that what he is seeing right now; that what he is seeing in front of him is nothing but an illusion; games of the mind, constantly torturing his already guilty conscience.

"Hey… You're not still feeling guilty about… **that** are you?" asked Eve cautiously, her face etched with slight annoyance, anger and … love, unending love and for the man in front of her. "I've forgiven you, if you'd like to know… I've actually forgotten about it all, about that day."

Ayanami hugged her, hard; breathing in that angelic that was Eve but at the same time also Teito. He had originally thought that if Teito was Eve, he would be repulsed by it; but right now at this moment, hugging Eve in Teito's form (which is quite slender for a boy's), felt as if everything in this world was right again. Though thinking of Teito as Eve makes him quite happy, it also… Hurts him, a lot; like he was cheating on the person he dearly loves…

"I love you, Teito…" he whispered quietly into Teito's left ear.

Eve smiled brightly; she was shining like a star. "Took you long enough to say that, you idiot…" said Eve lovingly, "I had always loved you and always will, and so does Teito. He just doesn't know it yet." She caressed Ayanami's cheek and said "I love you, Verloren." before closing her eyes, her hand fell to the ground and went falling asleep.

And the eyes opened again, revealing the same eyes but with a different light. Eve was gone, replaced by a confused Teito. He was in Ayanami's arms; his face is super close to Ayanami's face that he could see every inch of his perfect skin. He blushed furiously.

"Wh-what happened? How did I end up in your arms?"

* * *

><p>Okie! That's the third chapter! Thx to all those guys who took the time to read my loooong chapter… A hell lot of thx to all those who have read and reviewed my story, Thx sooo much! Sorry for the slow update; had to study for my upcoming test. Err, on the 20th-23rd I won't be able to update kay? Got that bloody test to deal with… And then after those three horrible days… expect some updates!<p> 


	4. AN: Attention!

**Hey!**

OKAY, First, I am so, so, so, so SORRY for not updating in such a long time! I have been extremely busy prepping for exams, and finally, finally graduating that I nearly forgot how the story goes but worry not, I didn't.

Second, thank you so much for your continued support over the two years! Oh my god, you guys are the best! I actually expected that you guys wouldn't continue reading or no one would show interest but that didn't happen so, thank you.

Thirdly, with my hectic schedule I'm actually now getting barely 3 hours of sleep. So I **NEED A BETA. **So, any of you who are interested and can deal with my cramped schedule, please do PM me. PM me for further details too.

Last thing, there was a reviewer, I didn't catch his/her name but his/her review caught my attention but sadly I had forgotten that I had set my review settings to Moderate Guest Reviews, and so his/her review had been deleted; but either way, reviewer, if you are reading this, reply to me yeah?

My reply to you: "What do you mean by a twisted version of 07:Ghosts?"


	5. Interlude

**Hey Everyone!**

Look at that, chapter four; after nearly what, one closing in two years? I have no excuse for this tardiness in updating except that I had allowed a stupid little review bother me. Either way, thanksagain for the continued show of support, the favourites, and the follows. I love all you readers so much.

My Life:

School + Graduation **GROUP **project due in two months + Managing School Softball team + School assignments + Peer Pressure + Gaining Weight + Stress + Friend problems + Hated by Many = A HECK LOAD OF SH*T WAITING TO HIT THE FAN AND THE ROTOR AND PROPELLAR AND EVERY SPINNING BLADE AVAILABLE FOR SH*T HITS ON THE FACE OF THE EARTH.

Therefore, I need a **Beta**, preferably one who **has the** **basic command or more in the** **German Language**. If anyone is **interested,** please do **PM me**.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own 07: Ghosts in anyway nor am I making profit out of this fan fiction story. I own only the plot and storyline of this story and the few Original Characters present in said story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

* * *

><p>The word 'panic' had never existed in the dictionary of his life.<p>

Suffice to say that he had never placed himself in a situation that would put him in a panic. And even if he did, he would never panic. He would rationally think it through and get himself out of it. So the first time he felt it, he had actually thought he was sick; the unusual heart palpitations, the quickened breathing and the continued sweating though it was a chillingly cold weather.

And watching the scene unfolding before him made him panic. The one he had been so in love with, the one he had been sure had no one on his mind had one was destined for _another_; someone other than _himself_. From his kneeling position, he gripped the cold, snowy ground beneath his hands.

The thought made his blood boil.

'_No one will take you away from me…' _He thought, and in his mind, the man is his and his only. And not even the Fates can change that, consequences be damned. And maybe the deity had heard that for panic suddenly ensues in the group. He hurriedly went to his love and checked him over, concernedly, for any injuries. Smirking in his mind as he sees the glare the _other_ gives him for laying a hand on _**his**_ love.

He grinned and just barely managed to cover it up as a grimace of worry. Luck was on his side it seemed, or so he thought.

He hadn't realized Konatsu had seen his grin.

But even if he did, it wouldn't have mattered. He would have pursued his love anyway because his love was _**his**_, no one else's. The man was his to _fuck_, his to _love, _his to _care _for, all and all _**his**_. And nothing and no one will get in the way of that.

Not his teammates, his friends or superiors and especially not his love. His love doesn't get to choose.

It had been written after all. His love would sooner or later be his.

Whether he wanted to not.

He smiled, ah yes. Things will go his way eventually.

* * *

><p><em>He couldn't remember feeling this relaxed in a long time. If he thought hard enough, he might just remember but even then, it would have been far too long ago. He honestly wondered when in the past sixteen years of his life had the sensation of being relaxed, being unburdened by the weights of life and straight out not worrying about anything, become so unfamiliar-foreign even -to him. <em>

_He savoured the feeling even if he wasn't too sure of it because the idea of relaxing had seemed surreal for him. It had been the kind of luxury he couldn't afford ever since he was young. So, he decided, he would enjoy it while it lasts._

_The weightlessness and the sensation of being supported while he was being floated away were oddly therapeutic and- wait, what?_

_Floating?_

_Jade eyes snapped open and feasted upon a devastating sight._

_The sky was streaked with lines of blood red. It was as if the sky had been a real, human body someone had cruelly dragged several very sharp knives through. It was unsettling how deeply it reminded him of what was left of Ma-kun. His eyes stung and he realized he was about to cry, he turned his head to his side to hide his face from view even if he was alone, wherever he was. So he turned his head to the right and nearly drowns by accidentally inhaling the bloody –literally bloody- water when he screams, staring into the eyeless sockets of a body floating close -much too close in his opinion- to him. He coughed out the little bloody water that had passed through his windpipe._

_He scrambles to his feet, though almost slipping on the too shallow floor of the –what he guesses to be- large pool and trudges through the water for the edge of the fountain he now recognizes it for when he sees the tiny engraving carved on its wall. _

_He knew now where he was. _

_It had, after all, been his most loved place in the entire palace. Besides, it was him that had carved that symbol onto it. _

_Yes, he knew exactly where he was._

_He once frequented this place as much as he had once begged Ak-kun, Ka-kun, Ma-kun, Father and Dad to play with him when he was a child. _

_As he struggled to get over the; admittedly, high wall of the fountain in his heavy, wet clothes, if he tried he could still see this place, the Palace Main Hall as it was then. The sun's bright ray of light streaming through from the skylight from high above and if the light hit the water flowing from the fountain's highest spout at _just_ the right angle, it would be as if the fountain was flowing rainbow. The marble white walls of the, the large Raggs Insignia emblazoned upon the wall behind the fountain. _

_He could remember the Insignia being the first thing anyone would see as soon as the entrance door opens. And on the right day, when the sunlight hits the water just right, making the water reflect and refract into a rainbow shower and the wind blowing in the through the open doors leading to the Palace Gardens bringing with it the wonderful fragrance of the seasonal flowers the gardeners have planted there, it was as if he was standing in Heaven's Garden. He remembered being enthralled by the beauty of it all, he could still see the rainbow colours on the white marble walls. He remembered the beauty of this room. _

_But now, nothing of that beauty was left. _

_Now, now these desolate, miserable, crumbling remains of the hall he was in barely qualified as a _shell_ of what it used to be. The skylight was shattered, its glass shards strewn all around the floor along with was left of the large four walls. The most devastating destruction among them though, was probably the North Wall and further up, the wall where the Raggs Insignia was carved and painted right after onto it; their motive? Clearly they came here to wreak havoc, death and destruction upon the people and the land of Raggs Kingdom. _

_The suffering the people had went through before Raggs finally fell into the hands of the cruel men who had wanted the blood of the innocents staining their hands was many. _

_If Teito believed the stories of there being another land somewhere far, far away from where he was born and where he grew up, stories of there being another Faith; it would have explained the strange occurrences. The rising of the dead with a strange symbol tattooed upon their foreheads, words cruel as they accused some people of wrong doings; the mass murders in the small town when it was known for low crime-levels, a whole city of strange deaths, lovers literally eating each other, some drinking till they drown in alcohol and stranger still those who died by eating too much that their stomachs burst. If that was not enough, there was also the suffering the people had gone through with a bout terrible plague._

_Then right after, there was nothing. No deaths whether strange or normal, no reports of famine-like behaviours, no reports of more lives lost to strange illnesses; not one thing. It was as if all the chaos that had befallen them had boiled down to a simmer and eventually, nothing; it was there but only an echo, the effects of all their losses._

_But then it hit them again._

_This time though, it was worse. They lost half their land to the greatest fire any had ever seen that even the Manipulating Zyphon users couldn't at least tame the fire to a manageable one. So many deaths and so much destruction…. Teito thinks that he could still taste the acrid smell of burning/burnt human flesh wafting strongly through the air. _

_He shudders as he recollects the expression on his dad's, the King of Raggs, face for it had been the face of the man who was inches, maybe even a hair's breadth away, from giving up and just giving in to the agony, loss, pain and suffering. His dad had never been a man that would give up, never could be for he was the King, he was the man everyone looked to for help and guidance; he was their hope. If even their hope hoped no longer, what use is there for them to hope still? This was what Teito remembered Father Fea Kreuz told his dad and a minute after, the father he knew, the strength of the Kingdom was back. His dad had been a strong man to his last breath. _

_Teito shook his head and brought his reminiscing mind back to where he was. How ridiculous that he was even considering that there was another Faith, he is the ultimate proof of their Faith, the daughter of the Chief of Heaven incarnate. How could he even consider that the downfall of his once prosperous Kingdom was the work of the Four Horsemen of the supposed other Faith he had heard talk of, it was just preposterous. _

_He shook his head to bring himself out of his troubling thoughts and looked around. He found that the door leading to the gardens was still, miraculously, standing with its walls. His legs carried him to the door and he stood still as he took in the destroyed state of the garden. He sighed deeply, closed his eyes and for the sake of paying respect to the place he loved so much, took a step forward into the gardens. _

_He heard chirping birds._

_His eyes flew open and as astonished as he was, he noted that he was not in Raggs Palace Gardens._

_He was somewhere else, somewhere familiar and yet also not familiar. _

_He turned his head to the left and found a saddled black horse who neighed at him all of sudden that he recoiled away from the animal, a hand placed on his chest in an effort to calm his rapidly yet oddly distant beating heart. He looked down and had to bite down a scream. _

_He has breasts. _

_He has _breasts_. _

_Whatinthe-?_

"_Are you lost?" asks a distant voice and it was all he could do to not jump and squeal in shock._

"_Am I lost if I don't believe that I am and instead only think that I've strayed slightly from the original path?" Teito replied in a voice that was both his and not his. But then again how could that be… and then it struck him._

_This was Eve's memory. _

"_And judging by the breathy quality of your voice, skulled one, you are in that terrifying form you love so." Eve had continued on then with a wry tone. _

_Silence, then "Do you wish me to change?"_

"_I would but…" the hesitation stopped further movements from the other, "that would mean I love only your other form wouldn't it?"_

_Suddenly, Teito found himself in the skeleton arms of the being Eve was talking to and felt that he liked it there. The thought chills him quite a bit but he remembered that this is Eve's memory, therefore it's her feelings he feels, they're not his; not truly. _

_The being chuckled fondly as it affectionately stroked Eve's brunette hair, holding her as close as it possibly could to itself and Teito, though this is only the memory's emotion, could feel the amount of love in that action and if the body had truly been his, he would have staggered at the amount of it. There was so much of it that Teito just wanted to stay there forever and drown in it. _

_The next minutes of this memory, however foreign they are, were quite possibly the best minutes he ever had in his life. Teito, watching through Eve's eyes, rode side-by-side with the skeleton and spent the day as lovers would. They rode to and as far as Eden's Point where High Priestess Eden, who had sacrificed her own life for her people, rested. _

_The place was lush with blooming flowering trees of all kinds, some Teito had never even set eyes upon but seemingly familiar enough for Eve and the skeleton that they had simply dismounted their horses and walked up to a tree that bore fruits similar to an apple-like shaped cherry and yet taste like a curious fusion of the sweetest grape and the slight sour tang of an orange; Teito deduced the tang could only come from the maroon skin of the fruit. They walked on until they reached an archway framed by trailing rose vines and the sight behind the archway was one to behold. _

_If Teito had thought the patio, if you would please, was beautiful, it now seemed like nothing compared to what was behind the archway. _

_This part of Eden's Point was simply put, alive. Birds of all kinds flew around chirping to a cheerful tune, butterflies of all species and colours even those Teito thought mythical went by their day in what could only be said as peaceful ease as they landed on flowering bushes to flowering trees to just a single flower on the ground. _

_Even the trees seem to be alive, their leaves rustling as if whispering of their arrival to the others. The grass they walked upon were softer than anything he had ever known and with every step, they seemed to sing with happiness so, when he was laid on it under the cover of the snowflake's breath, he had no complaints. _

_He felt a shy smile grace his lips when he felt the bony mouth of the skeleton pepper his face with kisses, it should've felt strange, Teito reflected, but he reminded himself that this was Eve's memory and her feelings, not his. Maybe if he tells himself that enough time, he would be able to calm his own soul's rapidly beating heart. _

_When he feels the bony mouth bumps his chin, the skeleton stops. "I love you, Eve." Again, Teito had to tell himself that the words were for Eve and not he when his soul feels the memory Eve nod her assent and he could feel the change of form on the skeleton; After, only the skies and the nature around them bore witness to the union of their bodies, hearts and most important of all, souls. _

"_Maybe I do have a soul after all, my love." Said the being almost reverently after their union as Eve, Teito, was safely ensconced in his arms. _

"_I know you do," Eve answered and lifted her head from his chest to kiss the lips that had been so intimate with her just moments ago, "If you didn't, you wouldn't have saved me from the Beasts of Krieg that day." _

_Her eyes stared straight into the shining lilac eyes of the being she loved so and all the while Teito in her mind panicked and feared like he knew no god. Eve's next words brought neither peace nor calm to his already chaotic mind. _

"_I love you, Verloren," another kiss to his bruised lips "To the ends of time and beyond."_

_Lightning struck across the sky lighting it with a bright and punishing flare. The wind blew so fierce the trees could have been uprooted and flown away just as the fruits and leaves were. _

_But they didn't fear them. They were together and for that they were stronger than anything anyone could throw at them. _

"_**And so Fate decreed that we were to be separated until a point in time when we would once again try to find the hearts we would still share, however little, in each other." **_

_The words whispered in his soul's mind were damning as anything could ever be. _

_And the sight around them fared no better. _

_The skies darkened and lighted only when the wrathful thunder and scornful lightning struck, always hoping for a hit on Verloren. And this, though they haven't scored one hit on Verloren, scared Eve to wit's end. Teito felt the fear nearly freeze up her body when one reassuring squeeze to her hand disperse her fear, leaving faith, hope and love in its place. _

_And then it was gone. _

_Verloren was blown away by the strongest and, in Eve's eyes, the cruellest wind. _

"_Eve!" He screamed and when Eve tries to bring him back with her command of the winds, she was powerless against Fate's wishes; he was still taken away and with him her heart, light and half her soul. _

"_**You are mine, Eve…" **_

_The dark winds brought these winds but those words brought her no comfort. They weren't from Verloren, they weren't from her love!_

_She started to run, uncaring of the fact that she was naked as the day she was born. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, only wanting to know and believe that they were carrying her as far away from the Darkness that was looming in from the way to the entrance of Eden's Point. _

_The howling winds impeded her movements every time, with every two steps she took four steps she's blown back and every three steps taken, blown back five. Even the grass that seemed so soft had taken on the sharpness that of a thorn till her feet bled. _

_But she never stopped running. _

_And she never stopped calling for Verloren either._

_Alas, the Fates were not one for waiting. And, like a game of cat chases mouse, Eve was trapped by four walls of tree roots too high for her to climb and too thick to destroy. Either way, she had to try. _

_So she did. She kicked and punched, kicked and punched, kicked and punched and kicked and punched until her knuckles bled and her feet bled worse until a hole big enough for her to pass formed on the wall. She had tried to get through but it was too late. The meagre distance she had managed to gain between her and the Darkness had run out. _

_It was just too late. The darkness had caught up to her._

_**You're mine forever, Eve…**_

"_No!" She struggled hard out of Darkness' grip. Half her body is engulfed, but she was already three-quarters way out of the hole in the wall. She wouldn't give up so soon. _

_She broke free of its grip and ran till she reached Eden's Point's Edge. Gasping for breath, she looked into the abyss and shuddered at its depth. She then looked up and looked back, Darkness was closer now. _

"_**Eve… Come with me, Eve…" **_

_There was no contest._

_She closed her eyes, readily accepting the consequences of her actions. _

_As she fell, there were no thoughts in her mind in her mind other than those of her love. She opened her eyes…_

… _To the mirage of Verloren's body mangled by the winds. His arms were nearly torn apart from the joints of his shoulders, his torso a bloody thing not even close to reminisce of what was. His face so torn up it was as if a thousand knives had mercilessly slashed at his face and knowing just who was behind this assault on them, it may have been just that. "Eve…" he whispered._

_Bile rose to her throat. _

"_Verloren!"_

White coverlets were thrown back violently and Teito woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar room. Bathed in cold sweat, he felt clammy and his skin felt too tight; his breathing so heavy as if he had sprinted his way through a 20 mile run.

"Ah, you're awake." Teito was shocked, he turned to the source of the voice warily; he hadn't sense anyone else in the room with him at all. "Very good we have much to discuss."

"Who are you?" Teito asked, staring the man squarely in the face.

The lilac haired man smiled a knowing smile that he would have hated immediately if not for the gentleness his eyes held.

"A friend." He said as he held out a blue rose to Teito as if it were an offering of peace and friendship.


	6. Of Me

**A/N: **Alright readers! Thanks so much for the positive feedbacks (favourites/etc.) and (to those who reviewed with compliments so on and so forth) the confidence boosts on the last very much overdue chapter. :) You guys are the best! Anyway, this is the next chapter to Love only Me (obviously) so, I hope you guys will enjoy this. :)

**FYIs and/or BTWs:** Since I've changed the original 07 Ghosts' plot concerning Mikage's death and almost nearly everything about Teito, there will also be some OCs (Original Characters), Made-Up Places, OOC-ness (Out Of Character) of certain characters (though I will try to keep them in character) and more; fair warning to those who do not/cannot/will not/could not/etc. accept these changes.

**DISCLAIMER**: This story is on a fan based site that doesn't make any sort of profits. What more do I have to say?

**People, there is a reason why programmers created the '**_**Back' **_**button. You don't like it, well then scram. Spare your narrow-minded brain the cells you'd use up in the process to think up the insults and whatnots in your silly little hate flame. **

_With that said, let the story begin…_

**CHAPTER FIVE: **Of Me

* * *

><p>"A friend?" intoned Teito rather suspiciously albeit groggily, his voice was hoarse from long disuse; he eyed the blue rose with the kind of suspicion called for situations like these. He tried to lift his arm that was placed under the coverlets but found that he couldn't. He felt boneless.<p>

"That and maybe more than just a friend sooner rather than later," he pulls the rose closer to him and sniffs at it. When he saw that Teito still seems suspicious he plucked a petal.

And chewed…

And… swallowed...

What the.

"Did you- Did you just eat a _blue rose's_ petal?" he asked weakly, questioning the sanity of the man before him, _a blue rose is as poisonous as any Nightshade…_

"I did," He smiled as if amused by Teito's reaction, "Worry not, it's edible and non-lethal; I grew them to be that way. Villagers often ask for these when they complain of feeling tired, weak and without energy. They have many healing properties." He cheerfully said and handed Teito the flower again. This time Teito took the flower albeit warily and seeing the man stare at him unblinkingly, he plucked a petal, _very_ slowly brought it to his mouth, chewed on it even _slower_ and swallowed.

_Huh_, Teito bemusedly thought,_ he wasn't kidding_.

The flower did give him some strength as he no longer felt boneless but instead tired and slightly weak.

The taste though, had left Teito shuddering.

It had left _very much_ to be desired.

"So," Teito began, "How did I get to the 7th distr-"

"How did you know you were in the seventh district?" the man cuts in, his gentle tone belied the sharp quality of his question. '_How curious,' _thought Teito rather amusedly, _'this reaction of his…'_

Teito smiled.

He let his gaze flit above the man's face where the headwear sat atop his head and let it linger there for the whole of five seconds before travelling downwards towards the man's collar and chest before slowly bringing it upwards again. He smirked slightly when he saw those brown eyes followed the trail his own set of jades had set. This slight smirk turned full-blown when he saw the light of realization enter those eyes.

He wiped the smirk off of his face and raised an eyebrow; his face displaying just exactly what he was thinking.

'_Are you stupid?'_

And the man laughed.

Now on any other day, Teito would have reprimanded himself for allowing confusion, of all faces, to colour his face. But this day or night (he couldn't quite tell, the curtains blocking the window were too heavy and dark coloured to be of any indicator) he allowed himself to do so.

He waited until the man's bout of laughter ended and plainly asked with no small amount of irritation, "What's so funny?" His eyes narrowed in an almost child-like petulance.

The man laughed the last remnants of his laughter and answered with a non-committal shrug and an easy smile and said, "You just remind me of someone dear to me is all." A light of an old, but great, grief and something Teito hadn't recognized entered the man's brown eyes but they were gone the second the man blinked.

"I haven't introduced myself have I?" he shook his head as if chastising himself and held out his hand to Teito, "I'm Labrador but they usually call me Lab." A small smile plastered itself to his face.

Teito shook the offered hand with slight difficulty, his muscles still slightly stiff, after all; the rose only brought back some strength, not healed. "Teito, Teito Klein." In vain, he flexed his hands in an attempt to get some feeling back into them; they would come to him in their own time. He sighed before asking, "How long was I out and how did I get here?"

"You've been out quite long, nearly five days in fact and…"

Has Teito mentioned he really hates when people pause before answering/saying/continuing/etc. something?

Well, he does. He hates it with a passion burning brighter than the sun on the hottest days.

Why, you ask?

Because it means that they are either trying to think up of a lie or omitting an important fact out of a statement or supposedly saving someone from an emotional scar or all of the above. Three of those are essentially the same and yet are entirely different at the same time and-

"Your teammates brought you here."

Or they're considering whether to tell you the absolute truth or not.

After all the lies he's told, he would like to think he's really good at detecting them as he is good at telling them. And if he was any good in this branch of oral deception, and he is, he is ninety-nine point nine percent sure that the man wasn't telling a lie.

It was, in fact, the truth.

Everything about the man's body language screamed truth; it wasn't a lie. It was a spick and span clean truth.

But that wasn't the problem.

"My teammates?" He echoed disbelievingly, "Correct me if I'm wrong, Bishop, but we're in the 7th district's Church that has all but declared their refusal to assist Barsburg Military Forces whether human or Warsfeil," he curled his hands into tight fists, "especially Warsfeils."

"And if I was brought in by my teammates who all but one begleiter and I, are Warsfeils, I must have also been wearing my military uniform so I ask you," He narrowed his eyes in suspicion, jade eyes glittering with the intensity of it.

He released his Zaiphon, commanding the blue ring of energy to circle around the blonde's neck.

It circled there loose and unconstricting but that only made it worse. This was only meant to be a threat and a threat it would stay lest a situation calls for it. Teito had never appreciated unnecessary deaths even during _that_ time of his life and he never would.

He had lost a friend to that.

But now was not the time to reminisce and Teito never wanted to reminisce the memories of those days.

"I ask you," he said, tightening the Zaiphon coil just a little more so that it'd hover close to the skin of his vulnerable neck, "Where are my teammates and what have you done with them?"

Labrador didn't even look the least bit intimidated.

* * *

><p>The air smelled of ash and burnt flesh and all he wanted to do was nothing but wake up in his own bed.<p>

He crouched on the ground and studied the footprints leading out of the blackened gates. There were four sets and all four were not the ones he had wanted to see. Two were too big and deep (tall and heavy individual, most probably male) to belong to a forty-eight years old woman and an eight year old girl. The other was either too wide or too narrow to belong to a fifty years old man of tall, fit and lean stature and a lanky teenage boy.

Yes, there was nothing more than he would like right then than to wake up in his bed, bathed in cold sweat and stinking of fear, only to realize minutes later that it was all a just a stupid, stupid dream.

Just a stupid, terrible, _horrible, vivid_ _**nightmare**_…

"You've been quiet." Stated a voice quietly from above, he ignored it. "Are you alright?" He stood up and looked at the black-haired male in front of him in his eyes.

Flatly and bluntly, he said "_No." _turned his back and walked away.

Michael was stunned but recovered and started to follow in the direction his friend took when a female voice, sharp and clear, rang from the other end of where he was standing. "Leave it, Michael. He-" Her voice cracked but as the strong character he had come to know of his friend, she regained composure as quickly as she had nearly lost it, "-He needs some time to himself. I know you want to help-everyone does-but the only way we _can_ do to help him is by figuring out who did this and why."

"Are we clear on that, Michael?" Her tone was the one she used only for no-nonsense situations and Michael knew that this was not the time to call her Alice or any other names other than the title given to her.

He nodded, "Yes, Captain."

She nodded to him in grim satisfaction and walked away to some Forensic Officer to ask about whatever detail that came to her mind.

"The Captain's right, you know. Besides," He looked toward the source of the voice, it was Yui. Her deeply blue hair shined almost black in this light. "He'll be alright."

She smiled, but he could see that it was strained. "You know Mikage, he'll be sad and depressed at first but right after, when he's got his things together, he'll bounce right back up and leave the rest of us eating dust."

"How can you be sure that happens?" Michael asked, still looking at the direction Mikage took off into but sometimes giving sideway looks at the crime scene behind them.

"Because I'm always right!" She smiled wide and mock punched his shoulder. He flinched at how similar that action was to what Mikage always does. And maybe she realized because she smiled a little dryly as she left.

"I hope you'll be okay Mikage."

Just as he left, a strong gust of wind came and blew the ashes that covered the name plaque cemented to the brick post. The way it shined and gleamed a little when it caught a bit of the light from the sun, you could tell the family was a happy one. There were barely any scratches on it, save a few that could have been of accidental causes.

Michael wondered if he and the rest were close. He looked back to the charred gardens and the burnt swing and slide set; he could see him and his siblings spending time together there. Yes, they probably were. Very close.

He turned back and walked to his friends again and the sun finally came out of its hiding behind the dark clouds. With his back turned, he didn't see the name engraved on the plaque as it shined under the sunlight but he didn't need to. He already knew it.

For the plaque read, _**"Celestine"**_

"I really do."

* * *

><p>"So you're telling me that if I go out the door right now, I will see my teammates sitting at a dining table somewhat isolated from the rest but well and eating nevertheless?"<p>

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Silence followed.

"So…"

"Yes…?"

"Will you let me out of these handcuffs now?" A bite of snark in his tone but what the heck; he's got a pair of Zaiphon blocking cuffs on him; he's got a right to be snarky.

"Will you attack me if I do?" Flat stare, the kind that meant business.

Sighing in defeat as he saw no way out, Teito acceded. The blonde smiled widely and approached the brunette to unlock the cuffs. Teito sighed appreciatively, his wrists were _throbbing_. He brought them down to rub at them and he flinched when his fingers touched the inflamed skin. He knew why they were like that, what he didn't know was how.

"What're those cuffs made of?"

"A small dosage of the Dieffenbachia and a kind of metal infused with Zaiphon insulating properties." Labrador looked at him curiously, "Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity," Teito smiled all charming and innocent, "It's one of my besetting sins according to a good friend of mine."

"I don't think curiosity is a sin, I think it's what helps humans evolve and start to help themselves." Labrador said and handed him a jar of something that smelled like a curious fusion of raspberry and oak (which he hoped isn't) and something tangy that he couldn't quite place. "The salve is to reduce and heal the inflammation on your wrists." He continued, eyeing the nasty looking inflamed skin of Teito's wrists.

"You wouldn't have had that if you weren't resisting those cuffs so badly, you know."

Teito just shrugged indifferently and took the salve and immediately applying copious amounts of it onto the angry red skin of his wrists. He sighed in relief and part gratitude, his wrists were _throbbing_.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Labrador pull out a black fabric from out of a wardrobe he hadn't even noticed before. 'Huh, a wardrobe carved in a wall…' its door was even coloured to match the walls! 'Wouldn't have even noticed it if he hadn't done that…"

"Here," Labrador said, facing Teito with a smile on his face and a flourish of his hand, he pointed to the clothes he had laid out on the bed. "When you're done with the salve, you can put it on the bedside table and keep using it until the inflammation swells down, and put these on." Again he gestured to them but with a little less flourish.

"I'll leave now to give you some privacy." He was nearly out the door when he suddenly turned and chimed, "And hurry or you'll miss dinner with your teammates!"

And the door slammed shut.

Yep, that settles it.

Teito hated this guy.

He lied without lying, he practically man handled him into those cuffs, then he gave him a salve to make him like his blonde self and then he gave him a morsel of what he had been wanting just as he left the room without giving him any chance to ask any questions.

Yeah, Teito hates him alright.

Chuckling, Teito screwed the jar close and revelled in the relief he felt from the salve soothing his wrists. He placed the jar on the bedside table and picked up the long-sleeved shirt laid on the bed.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

'Hyuuga will never let me hear the end of it!' He flung the shirt back to the bed and began a search for clothing of any other kind that what was on the bed though he doubted he would find such a thing because, well… it was what all of those people would wear here! Finding nothing, he sighed in defeat.

"Well, first person to laugh gets the right hook I guess…"

In the dining hall close by, Hyuuga shivered.


End file.
